


Ships passing in the night

by gutentag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Musician Derek, Pining, overnight famous
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag
Summary: Стайлз не винил Хейла за уход, ведь, черт возьми, это лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось. Как-то раз они поделились друг с другом своими заветными желаниями, и Дерек ответил, что хотел бы стать музыкантом.Теперь его песня заняла почетную восьмую строчку в «Горячей сотне Billboard», на протяжениинеделифотография коллеги маячила у Стайлза перед глазами в числе первых в новостных колонках, и он не мог лишить его счастья.НО. Осуществление мечты не давало Дереку права так просто… простоисчезнутьи утратить контакт со Стайлзом.Только на деле он поступил именно так.





	Ships passing in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ships passing in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548908) by [bibliosexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosexual/pseuds/bibliosexual). 



Стайлз был так близок к тому, чтобы сдвинуться с мертвой точки в отношениях с Дереком. Он чувствовал это.

У них были свои, понятные только им шутки. Они каждый день обедали вместе в кафетерии. Стайлз выяснил, что Дерек мог играть на пятнадцати разных инструментах и в свободное время любил заниматься сочинением музыки, а тот, в свою очередь, узнал о его увлечении необъяснимыми явлениями и помешанности на «Секретных материалах». Стайлз случайно услышал, как Дерек в разговоре с Бойдом назвал его «гуру поисков». Дерек видел, как друга накрыла паническая атака в мужском туалете, разговаривал с ним, согласился на роль (к сожалению, только в платоническом смысле) сопровождающего на свадьбу Стилински-старшего. На вечеринке, устроенной их непосредственной начальницей, Лидией Мартин, они поцеловались по пьяни. Стайлз вел себя как придурок, Хейл все равно ласково улыбался, но больше — ничего.

— Эй, а Дерек где? — поинтересовался Стайлз у Гринберга, когда в понедельник утром появился на работе. Дерек был одним из тех раздражающих своей продуктивностью жаворонков и постоянно заставлял его приходить в офис без опозданий.

В тот день стол Хейла пустовал. Ну, знаете, казался странно пустым, даже _голым_  — так выразился бы Стайлз, если бы что-то зависело от этого.

— Он заболел? Или похмелье свалило?

Хотя, насколько он знал, Дерек не увлекался алкоголем.

— Ушел, — будничным тоном бросил Гринберг, не отрываясь от чтения журнала.

У Стайлза зазвенело в ушах.

— Типа только на сегодня?

— Типа навсегда, — парень так и не соизволил обратить на него внимание.

Это действительно было неожиданно. Буквально вчера коллега корпел над бумагами на своем рабочем месте напротив Стайлза, а на следующий день Стилински из гребаного «Фэйсбука» выяснил, что Дерек Хейл стал знаменитостью за одну ночь.

***

Пару месяцев назад, когда он спросил Дерека о хобби, тот нерешительно показал ему песню собственного сочинения, которую до этого никто никогда не видел.

Ожидания Стайлза не могли сравниться с _этим_. Это была, черт подери, лучшая песня, которую он когда-либо слышал в своей жизни. Стихи, пронизанные надеждой и болью, идеально ложились на легкий рок, а от голоса Дерека, одинокого и прекрасного, по спине толпами пробегали мурашки. Он представлял долгую ночную поездку по пустому шоссе. Незнакомец, вслушиваясь в слова, решил бы, что автор повествовал о неудачных отношениях с парнем или девушкой, но Стайлз знал, что Дерек пел о своей семье, о людях, которых потерял в пятнадцать лет.

Хейл сидел напротив, опираясь локтями о столик, разглядывал его с плохо скрываемым волнением, пытался по лицу предугадать реакцию. А Стайлз мог лишь глазеть на него в немом восторге, впервые за всю жизнь не находя что сказать, потому что не _подозревал_ , каким талантом обладал друг.

Как только к нему вернулась способность _говорить_ , на протяжении десяти минут он пытался выразить свои эмоции, умолял записать трек, чтобы слушать ее снова и снова остаток жизни. Дерек в ответ нерешительно улыбнулся и угрюмо пообещал иногда давать послушать и другие свои песни.

Однако сестра Дерека, имевшая порядка десяти тысяч подписчиков на «YouTube» и считавшая песню идеальной, выложила на канале видео под предлогом того, что «это слишком прекрасно, чтобы прятать от мира».

Прошло не больше пятнадцати минут, как известный интернет-блоггер, а за ним и все остальные, написал об этом на своей странице.

На следующий день видео стало вирусным.

Так все началось.

***

Стайлз не винил Хейла за уход, ведь, черт возьми, это лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось. Как-то раз они поделились друг с другом своими заветными желаниями, и Дерек ответил, что хотел бы стать музыкантом.

Теперь его песня заняла почетную восьмую строчку в «Горячей сотне Billboard», на протяжении _недели_ фотография коллеги маячила у Стайлза перед глазами в числе первых в новостных колонках, и он не мог лишить его счастья.

НО. Осуществление мечты не давало Дереку права так просто… просто _исчезнуть_ и утратить контакт со Стайлзом.

Только на деле он поступил именно так.

А ситуацию усугубляли все радиостанции Бикон Хиллз, по десять раз на дню крутившие его песню, и Стайлз не мог отделаться от мыслей о нем, хотя Дерек, очевидно, не скучал.

ТОГДА. _Тогда_. Случилось интервью. Интервью, на котором прозвучала одна важная вещь.

Два месяца минуло с тех пор, как Дерек оставил после себя пустой стол. Недавно он выпустил первый полноценный альбом, который Стайлз заслушал до дыр. Это было откровение. Критики буквально помешались, заслуженно присваивали ему высокие оценки. Многим особенно полюбилась песня под названием «Ships passing in the night».

А Стайлз ее _возненавидел_. Дело не в прекрасном исполнении — при первом прослушивании он находился в шаге от истерики, а он не из тех, кто лил слезы по любому поводу, — а в том, что мозг в каждом слове искал намеки, отсылки к их любовной истории. Это нелепо. Правда. Дерек со дня ухода не написал ему ни строчки, да и вообще о Стайлзе думал меньше всего.

Важно не это.

Журналистка начала со стандартных вопросов: как Дерек пришел в мир музыки (она была частью терапии, помогавшей оправиться после потери большей части семьи), чем планировал заняться дальше на нелегком пути музыканта (об этом пока рано говорить) и потом… Потом она наклонилась ближе и попросила по секрету сообщить, была ли в основу последней песни положена реальная история, существует ли «парень с глазами медового оттенка», в которого Дерек был безнадежно и безоговорочно влюблен.

Стайлз в тот момент готовил тосты в сэндвичнице и едва не обжег пальцы, потому что не смог отвести взгляд от экрана, когда Дерек _покраснел_ , точно школьник, и произнес:

— Да. Это реальный человек.

— Какого хуя, — выдохнул Стилински.

Телеведущая положила ладонь на колено музыканта.

— Может, в таком случае расскажешь, как было на самом деле?

Тот отодвинул ногу подальше в попытке избавиться от неприятного прикосновения.

— Я увидел его в первый рабочий день и… кажется, влюбился.

— Так просто?

Он пожал плечами.

— Сами поймете, когда такое случится.

У журналистки глаза буквально превратились в два маленьких сердечка.

— Ах, звучит очень романтично. И что произошло? Судя по песне, он тебя покинул.

— Мы дружили, он был первым человеком, которому я показал свои стихи, и моим первым фанатом.

Стайлз точно мог сказать, что в то мгновение позабыл, как нужно дышать.

Дерек развел руками, мол, что поделать.

— Думаю, я недостаточно хорош для него. Вряд ли мне удастся стать для него таким же особенным, каким он является для меня. Мы не общались с тех пор, как мне пришлось оставить работу ради музыки, — парень с тоской глянул на кого-то за кадром. — Наверное, он уже и не помнит обо мне.

***

Стайлз с твердым намерением направился к Дереку, не став натягивать обувь. Поднимаясь по лестнице на нужный этаж, он даже не задумывался над тем, что того могло не оказаться дома в пятницу в девять часов вечера, не тогда, когда он неожиданно превратился в восходящую звезду.

Кроме того, Стайлз не должен знать, где жил Дерек, но он, возможно, не так давно взломал базу данных компании, когда допоздна задержался на работе. Поводом послужило невинное желание узнать дату его рождения, ничего более.

Он постучал в дверь и отступил на шаг. Парень с растрепанными волосами, придававшими ему более озадаченный вид, открыл через минуту. Стайлз решил опустить приветствие, вместо этого он зашел в квартиру и выпалил:

— Я видел интервью по телеку.

— Ох.

— Верно, какой же ты идиот, — ответил он и поцеловал его.

Дерек прижался спиной к дверному косяку, издал что-то сродни скулежу — этот звук Стайлз хотел запомнить на всю жизнь, — надавил ладонью на чужой затылок. Он практически срывал вздохи с губ Стайлза.

— Перестань говорить всем, что я не влюблен в тебя, — в какой-то момент произнес Стилински, стараясь выглядеть серьезным, но улыбка никак не хотела сходить с лица.

— Как пожелаешь, мне труда не составит.

Он кивнул.

— Так-то лучше.


End file.
